Continuing support is requested to enhance the annual meeting of the Association for Chemoreception Sciences (AChemS). This meeting, held every April in Sarasota FL, is the Nation's principle forum for scientists and clinicians interested in basic research in the chemical senses. It is proposed to enhance the annual meeting by showcasing innovative approaches to biomedical research in areas outside of the chemical senses, and by expanding student participation, including minority student participation, in the meeting. It is especially important to facilitate the application of new technologies as the pace of their invention increases so that scientists in the chemical senses are well positioned in this post-genomics era. These goals will be met by inviting experts from outside of the field to participate in symposia and workshops, and by providing travel support for students and minorities to attend the meeting. Information presented at the annual meeting disseminates widely throughout the chemical senses community. Enhancing this key forum will translate into expanded and improved understanding of the role of olfaction and taste in health and disease. This proposal requests support to enhance the annual meeting of the Association for Chemoreception Sciences (AChemS), which is the Nation's principle forum for scientists and clinicians interested in basic research in the chemical senses. Funds are requested to invite experts from outside of the field to participate in symposia and workshops, and to provide travel support for students and minorities to attend the meeting. Enhancing this key forum will translate into expanded and improved understanding of the role of olfaction and taste in health and disease.